


The Emoticon Movie.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [13]
Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Depression, F/F, Memes, implied suicide, pressures of school life, wOrDs aReN't cOoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The emoticons need to talk about Addie. But the emojis won't let them. Words aren't cool after all.





	The Emoticon Movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot started off as a lighthearted parody of both 'text fics' and the Emoji Movie, but I changed it at the end to be much darker. The formatting doesn't work on my iPad unfortunately, so some parts that were in bold and italics for clarity no longer are. I don't know if the emojis or the Lenny face will load on your device, so sorry if they don't. Lenny Face appears very early in the story, and the emojis appear later. One is a fire, one is a meme turtle and the other is the classic poop emoji (why do these exist?)
> 
> Sorry, every time I try to do a text fic it becomes a weird crackfic. This doesn't make sense.
> 
> TW- swearing, implied suicide, angst.

_New Chat: **We Need To Talk**_

**> ~<-** what are we talking about? it's not something scary, right?  
 **;-)-** no  
 **> :-(-** then what? i'm leaving if u don't say anything  
 **;;;-** u? sounds kinda formal  
 **> :-(-** what's it to u?  
 **;;;-** nvm bro  
 **:-(-** so y did u mak dis chat ;?  
 **;-** i didn't?  
 **:-(-** sry autocorrect. meant 2 say @;  
 **;-)-** yeah, :-( was talking about me  
 **> :-(-** just tell us already!  
 **O.o-** are we going to die?!  
 **~.~-** can i leave the chat?  
 **;-)-** no  
 **~.~-** why tho  
 **;-)-** because we all need to talk.  
 **...-** dun dun dun...?  
 **> :-(-** get off the chat ellipses, ur not even a real emoticon!!!  
 **!!!-** ya i am scrub liek u no how to emote i havnt seen u on Addie's chats in years BOI  
 **...-** wait so !!! is an emoticon but I'm not?  
 **;-)-** that's what we have to talk about!  
 **;;;-** seriously? whether 3 punctuations shoved together makes an emoticon or not?   
**;;;-** that's legit all an emotion is.  
 **> :-(-** speak for urself. if that's it i'm leaving.  
 **;-)-** no! i meant Addie!  
 **:-)-** what about addie?  
 **;-)-** she just got the emoji keyboard yesterday  
 **:-(-** wtf is an emoji  
 ***~*-** ikr?  
 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-** it's like unicode but for stupid people  
 **;;;-** you mean people who aren't obsessed with dead memes?  
 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 **;;;-** see my point guys? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is a dead meme and so are selfies  
 **;-)-** first, selfies ain't a dead meme yet bruh  
 **> :-(-** unfortunately for those of us who don't give a fuck about your stupid duck face or your dog filter  
 **!!!-** LANGUAGE!   
**> ~<-** addie's mom is gonna kill us! u can't just swear on her group chat!  
 **...-** ... this is a phone world group chat  
 **> ~<-** WHAT THE HECK IS A PHONE WORLD?!  
 **;-)-** OH NO! This is why ellipses had to leave the group chat before! WE SHOULD HAVE KICKED HIM!!!!!  
 **> :-(-** yes yes we should have.   
**> :-(-** sorry u were right, >:-( we never should have doubted u, >:-(  
 **:-)-** stop wallowing in your own ego you piece of shit  
 **> ~<-** OH GOD LANGUAGE!  
 **!!!-** but saying god like that is offensive too!  
 **> ~<-** OH JESUS!  
 **:-)-** that too~  
 **> ~<-** fuck  
 **...-**... that also  
 **;-)-** GUYS HE'S USING EMOJI LOGIC PHONE WORLD IS A STUPID IDEA AND THIS IS LEGIT JUST A BUNCH OF PUNCTUATIONS IN AN ORGY SOON ENOUGH WE'RE ALL GONNA BE ELDERLY SURROUNDED BY DEAD MEMES, SCAT HUMOUR AND THE WORST PLOT IN HISTORY!!!!!

__

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation- Addie was actually on several accounts in the same group chat with each emoticon being a different part of her personality. Basically society has forced her into this role of being the popular girl, and she sees herself as really shallow and awful. When she first got her phone, ;-) was the emoticon she used the most and she didn't have emojis. Her self hatred increases as she finds that no one pays attention to her anymore, and her photos are only liked when she has a filter on them. She thought Alex was different, but her own mind persuaded her that he was just like the rest of them. In the end, it all becomes too much and she (implied) kills herself after destroying her phone.
> 
> So basically I took the emoji Movie, put in in Addie's perspective and gave it an angsty plot. The plot disturbs me a bit since I don't really like writing stuff like this, so I apologise if you didn't like it either.
> 
> I kind of hoped that Alex and Addie would put down their phones and talk to each other by the end of the movie and learn the words can do so much more than emojis, but nope.
> 
> Btw, as the ending was ambiguous, it's likely that she got saved by Alex before she died or smth.
> 
> Prompt- The emoticon movie.
> 
> Original Number- 298.


End file.
